The Rescue
by pen not sword
Summary: re submission of Oneshot AU, Jenny and DiNozzo need rescuing after a car crash,


**AN:** This is my first ever story submission so please be kind. If any content seems familiar it is unintentional. This is an AU story an includes Jenny/Gibbs pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not profess to own NCIS or it's characters, I just enjoy having them to play with.

The Rescue

Tony DiNozzo straightened his tie and tidied his shirt up as he strode up the stairs to the Director's office. He paused and nodded to Cynthia the Director's P.A. as he entered.

"Hi Jen." He addressed her brightly as she rose to greet him.

Jenny Shepherd -Gibbs smiled at her agent broadly and motioned him to take a seat as she shut the door. "Tony I have a favour to ask you." She rubbed her distended belly gently trying to ease the tiny foot to a more comfortable place. "Jethro's plane has been delayed until this afternoon and I have an antenatal appointment. I was wondering if you would go with me. I have to have a test, an amniocentesis, big scary needle in the belly type test. I really would like you to be there, it's going to be really uncomfortable and..."

Tony stood up and came and sat on her desk looking down at her. "Need someone to hold your hand Jen?"

"Yes. Would you mind?" She looked up at the young man she had come to look on as family.

"Yeah, I told Dad I'd keep an eye on you. And don't think I didn't see you bolt to throw up this morning. Should you still be getting morning sickness?" he asked of his boss who was nearing her eighth month of pregnancy.

Looking up through well made up eyelashes she shook her head. "I haven't been too well the last couple of days, twinges and nausea. Don't worry I'll make sure I tell the Dr."

Tony studied her intently copying Leroy Jethro Gibbs patented stare.

"Come on Tony; don't go all 'Gibbs' on me. Your father knows about it that's why I'm asking you to come with me. He'd go ape if you didn't." She told him persuasively.

"Hey Jen, I already said I was coming." He smirked. "Anyway, Dad already asked me." He dodged her flying fist. "1000 hours, yes?" Jen nodded.

"I'll meet you in the bullpen Tony, and thanks, for everything." Jethro had been away for a week, his team assigned to cold cases in the meantime. Tony, who occupied a self-contained flat at Gibbs house had made sure Jen was ok, cooked meals for her and taken over the little housework she had to do. He had been almost as smothering in his attention as his adopted father.

Tony made his way down to see Abby their Goth tech and his surrogate sibling.

"Hey Abs!" he called as he entered. She didn't hear him; her music up so loud it could almost make your ears bleed. He approached her from the side. Only once had he ever approached her from behind, he nursed a broken nose and a severe migraine for days afterwards much to his dismay. She had felled him with a roundhouse kick wearing heavy boots, and he learned a very valuable lesson; never ever approach Abigail Scuito from behind. He waved a Cafe Pow near the edge of her vision.

"Tony!" She hugged him close. They had been close friends since they first met; each recognising in the other an unspoken vulnerability and the need for protection. Tony was extremely protective of Abby and now Jen had married Jethro his protective nature expanded to include his boss.

"Hi Abbs." He carefully removed himself from her bear hug. "Just letting you know I'll be gone a while. The Boss is delayed so I'm taking Jen for some tests."

"Is she okay Tony? You'd tell me right. I mean if something was wrong. Not that anything is but you'd tell me. Yes? Of course you would..." When Abby Scuito was in panic mode she developed a motor mouth!

"Abbs. They are routine tests, nothing to worry about. An...mio?"

"Amniocentesis?" Abby corrected. "That's not routine Tony, although she is older, so maybe, yeah probably is routine. But not this late in the pregnancy, maybe. Never mind. You just look after her." Abby was held from behind in a gentle hug.

"Abby! We are leaving at 1000hrs, the test takes about an hour, and we should be back by about 1200hours. Okay? I'll have my cell on until we reach the hospital. Okay?"

"Yeah. Tell Jen I said hi." Abby rested her head back against Tony's shoulder. "She'll have to go home and rest after, does she know that? You'll have to stay with her. When does Gibbs get in?"

"This afternoon. I'll drop her off and get her settled then go pick Dad up." He twirled her around to face him and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later. I'll ring when we get to the hospital and then when we go home okay?" Tony tweaked her pigtail.

"Bad boy." She smacked his arm playfully. "Now go I have work to do." She turned him around and marched him to the door. "Ring me!"

Tony spent the remainder of his time tossing paper airplanes at McGee, until he saw Jenny coming down the stairs from her office her pale teal maternity dress swirling around her shapely legs. He leapt to his feet and went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Madam Director." He held out his hand and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Ready for this?" he asked softly.

Jen glanced nervously sideways. "Not really, still, I suppose we have to do it. It's just to make sure the baby is okay. Not that we'd do anything if...if..." Jen couldn't finish the sentence. This little one was not planned but very, very much wanted. Jen and Jethro had already determined that if the baby were damaged in any way they would still carry on with the pregnancy.

"Then why go through it Jen? I mean if the test is so horrible."Tony asked as they headed for his car.

"Well we weren't going to but the Doctors convinced us that if we knew before hand we'd have time to prepare if there was something wrong." Jenny explained.

"I suppose, I dunno if I'd want to know." Tony said. "Glad it's not my decision. Hey will they tell you what the sex is?" Tony's eyes glinted. "It'd be great to know if I'm having a brother or sister."

Jen grinned Tony had been as excited as they were when she found out she was pregnant. In fact he had cottoned on first.

Tony settled Jenny into the passenger seat of his car making sure she was buckled up properly. They left the Navy Yard and headed toward the obstetric hospital.

They were well on their way when they came across a detour because of road works. The detour took them up near the foothills.

"Tony, if we go up there, we can take a short cut over the hills. Sometimes I come home that way. There won't be as much traffic, but it is a trickier drive and we are on a bit of a time crunch now."

"Over the hill it is."Tony agreed brightly.

Tony negotiated the sharp turns with ease, unconcerned at the gradient of the hill. He kept his speed well down, aware of Jen's recurring nausea.

Jenny enjoyed the drive over the hill through the heavily wooded uninhabited mountain. Watching the beautiful countryside fly by soothed her nerves, relaxed her vague unease about the tests. A hefty kick from her unborn baby startled her out of her reverie briefly. She chuckled and gave her belly a rub.

"Junior making his presence felt again Jen?" Tony asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes. _She_ has a pretty hefty kick."

As Tony rounded the next bend a deer stood in their path, he slammed on the brakes hard but knew they'd hit before the brakes really had a chance to grip. The deer crashed onto the hood of the car crashing into the windscreen on Tony's side. Tony lost control of the car and as the car spun out of control he heard Jenny's terrified screams. He had help to her, he had to...

The first sensation Tony was aware of was of being cold, so very, very cold, but something lovely and warm on his face, that something trickling down to drip from his chin on to his chest. An old familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't just nausea. Tony groaned and opened his eyes; at least the car was the right way up. Jen. Oh God. She was unconscious. He reached over to give her a little shake.

"Jen, Jen wake up!" Tony called. He tried to undo his own seatbelt screaming in pain as broken bones in his right forearm shifted. He gritted his teeth and used the other arm; finally releasing the catch so he could get closer to Jenny, not such a good move, one foot was trapped. How was he going to help her if he couldn't help himself? His head pounded, not another concussion. At this rate he wouldn't have many neurons left to think with. Tony groped in his pocket for his cell, hopefully it had survived. He pulled it out painfully, what was left of it anyway, the remnant was covered with his blood and he wasn't too sure some of it wasn't embedded in his left hip from when he slammed into the door during the crash. He groaned no one would be looking for them on this road. The pain in his head was building to a crescendo; black dots swam in front of his eyes obscuring his vision, crowding in on him, merging, and melding into nauseating blackness. In the distance he heard Jenny groan until even the groan faded from his consciousness.

"Tony, oh God Tony wake up. Please Tony, please wake up." Jenny shifted in her seat, unclipping her seatbelt. Tony had copped most of the damage. Jenny knew she had a concussion, not a bad one though. The cut on her forehead had bled quite a bit but had clotted now. She also suspected she had a broken collarbone as her right shoulder was really painful.

Tony groaned as consciousness returned slowly and excruciatingly. He wanted to drift back off into oblivion again were the pain was left behind, but he heard Jenny's desperate call and felt her hand on his wrist timing his pulse.

"Please Tony wake up."Jenny pleaded. "I need you Tony, please."

Tony lifted his uninjured hand to touch Jenny's face. "Jen, you hurt?" He touched the dried blood on her face. "What about the baby is the baby ok?" he groaned as he shifted.

"Tony, oh Tony, I was so scared when I couldn't wake you. Where are you hurt?" She checked his head wound.

Tony was still fighting to stay conscious, nausea plagued him and his head was spinning. "I'm fine Jenny just stuck. My leg's trapped. What about you?"

She sank back in her seat relieved Tony was awake "Concussion, not as bad as you though. I think I have a broken collarbone too. Otherwise I think I'm ok. That arm of yours doesn't look too good DiNozzo. Broken?" She tried to lean over him to get a good look but her belly got in the way.

"Yeah, I felt the ends grinding." He sucked in a deep breath grateful that at least his ribs seemed ok. "There's not much left of my cell, how about yours?"

Jen rummaged around in her handbag. "Seems to be intact. No service though." She slumped back discouraged.

Tony reached out and took her hand reassuringly. "Jen they'll know something is up when I don't turn up to get Dad from the airport. If your phone has enough battery Abby will get a GPS fix. All we have to do is wait."

Jenny relaxed a little. Tony might be injured but his reasoning was still sound. As long as his head injury wasn't too serious and his circulation to his trapped leg was sound they could wait it out. She calmed down enough to rummage again through her handbag and find some strong headache tablets. Tony always carried a bottle of water with him. At least she could ease his pain a tiny bit.

"Here Tony, it's not morphine but it might help take the edge off a bit. How is your leg?" She was concerned about it. Getting out of the car she made her way around to the other side and tried to open the door. It seemed jammed at first but after a couple of goes she managed to open it. The sight of Tony's thigh concerned her. "You've been bleeding Tony. What on earth were you carrying in your pocket?"

"My cell. I think some might be embedded. Is it bleeding badly? If it's not just leave it." He groaned as he eased onto his uninjured hip more to let her have better access.

"It's not bleeding heavily, just a trickle. Have you got a first aid kit Tony?" Jenny was sure he had one somewhere, and she would find it without his direction but she needed him to stay awake.

"Boot." He reached down with his good hand and released the catch. It turned out to be a fairly comprehensive kit which even included a space blanket which Jenny pulled out and covered Tony with. It might help stave off shock a little. In the boot she also found some tools, maybe she could prise free Tony's foot. Dragging the tool box to the front of the vehicle she first addressed Tony's wounded hip padding around the embedded piece to protect it and covering it with a thick dressing. She cleaned his forehead carefully so as not to disturb the clot. He groaned as she fixed the splint to his broken forearm and bandaged it on.

"Gibbs is gonna kill me. I was supposed to take care of you, I've let him down. I've let you down Jen." He closed his eyes.

"None of that DiNozzo, did you arrange for that deer to be there?"

Silence

"Did you organise the road works or even point out the short cut? If anyone is at fault Tony it's me." Jen assured him. "Tony we have to get your foot free. If I wedge this wheel brace here could you help me?" she looked at him a little sceptical of his ability to manage to be of any assistance.

"I'll try. But Jen, be careful, you have had a dreadful shock I don't want you going into labour or anything." He was worried about her. He felt so helpless. Jenny rested her hand on Tony's knee.

"I'll be careful. Are you up to it?" Jen asked concerned about his pallor.

Tony nodded. "Give it a go huh."

Jen managed to get the wheel brace in position and between them they managed to exert just enough effort to release his foot. Tony bit back a scream as feeling came flooding back to his injured foot. He clenched his good hand, driving his nails into his hand.

"Oh God, Tony." Jenny held him as close as she could, trying to comfort him. It was a few minutes before she realised he had actually passed out again. She slumped down beside the car to rest. The effort of releasing his foot had exhausted her. She let her head roll back to rest against the side of the car and for the first time took in their surroundings. The car had slid down a slight embankment so it was no longer visible from the road. She rested her hand on her belly. A terrible sense of loneliness overwhelmed her. She longed for Jethro's strong arms around her, encouraging her and spurring her on to get out of the mess they were in. Hot tears slid down her face, she quickly dashed them away with the back of her hand tears weren't going to get them out of here.

"Jen, you okay?" Tony rested a hand on her shoulder. He shifted in the seat. "Jen there's a rug on the back seat. If you get it out and spread it on the ground you could lie down and rest."

Jenny managed to open the back door and fetch the rug; she spread it on a grassy patch of ground making sure there were no sticks underneath.

"Tony, do you think you can stand? If we can get you out of the car you'll be able to lie down," Jen reached over and unbuckled his belt.

Tony looked down at the woman who had been his boss for the past four years and his friend for almost the same length of time. He wanted to protect her, to shelter her and all he'd done was get her hurt and keep passing out. Carefully he eased his feet out and tried to swing around. Maybe his foot wasn't all that badly damaged he didn't think it was broken although it hurt a lot. He tried to stand but staggered, assaulted by horrendous dizziness and nausea, and slid down to his knees. With Jen's help he made it to the rug and collapsed in a boneless heap, his head feeling as though t was about to explode.

Jen poured a little water onto a clean handkerchief and dabbed his face with it, worried he was going into shock. She had managed to get him to lie with his head slightly down hill as he collapsed so at least the blood was getting to his brain. Carefully she repositioned his arm across his chest and rolled him onto his uninjured hip. Thank goodness it was not a winter's day or they would have had very little hope. The weather was a pleasant 88f, no wind, no rain, no cloud. Jen smiled wryly, if it wasn't for their injuries it could even have been pleasant. Instead she had DiNozzo to worry about and she thought just maybe she might be in labour; she placed a concerned hand on her belly.

"Tony, wake up." She called giving him a little shake. She really needed him to be awake.

"Aggh. Turn the light off mum." Tony covered his eyes with his good hand.

"Tony you have to wake up." Jenny insisted.

"I'm awake Jen." Tony grumbled rolling onto his back.

Jenny stretched out beside Tony starring up at the wide expanse of blue sky above them. There were even birds chirping in the trees overhead making sweet melodious sounds. "You know if it wasn't for the car accident this would be enjoyable Tony. It's so quiet, so peaceful...and ...aggh." She curled up as her abdomen tightened painfully.

"Jenny. What is it?" Tony propped himself up on his good elbow. "Jenny talk to me." He was scared now. Her face was screwed up in pain and he really didn't like the way Jen had both her hands clutching her belly. Did it look a different shape? Tentatively he rested his hand on the mound of her belly and felt the terrifying truth. That was no practice contraction. That was a strong labour pain. He'd had to deliver a couple of babies during the course of his policing duties, scary stuff. This was worse, this was family. Gibbs where are you?

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pacing up and down the airport concourse waiting for DiNozzo. "Damn him. I told him when my flight was getting in." He muttered under his breath as he fished his cell out of his pocket. He snapped it open and pressed speed dial 1 getting directly through to Jen's p.a. Cynthia. "Cynthia is Jen in? She's not? Did she go for her antenatal appointment, DiNozzo was taking her. She did? Put me through to Abby." Gibbs was getting worried now.

"Hey Gibbs, Did Tony pick you up? Give him a head slap for me he was going to ring me and he hasn't."

Gibbs felt that sinking feeling in his stomach that he got when one of his team was in danger. Something was very wrong. "Abby Tony didn't pick me up, I'm gonna catch a cab. Do me a favour can you try his and Jen's phones, if you can't get them try and locate them with GPS. Oh and ring the obstetrician in case they've been delayed. Cynthia should have the number."

"On it Gibbs. I'll get back to you." Abby assured him.

Only seconds after she hung up the phone rang again. Cynthia informing him that Jenny had missed her appointment.

Gibbs was seriously concerned now. Jen would never miss her appointment. He hailed a cab quickly and gave directions to the Naval Yard. He spent the relatively short trip staring out the window with a growing fear in the pit of his stomach.

Abby rang as the cab pulled up at the yard. "They're not answering their cell phones Gibbs can't even get GPS on Tony's, but I've located Jen's."

"Abs I'll be down in two minutes." He told her as he paid the driver and headed inside flashing his ID as he passed through security.

Gibbs went to the bullpen first throwing his gear under his desk. "Ziva, McGee. Seen Tony?"

"He took the Director to her appointment hours ago boss." McGee assured him. "And he was supposed to pick you up." He drawled as the full importance of the question hit him. He hit the computer keys, "I'll check traffic flow, accidents and so on boss."

"Ziva, they didn't make the hospital find out if Jen re-booked and ring around the local hospitals. I'll be with Abby." Somehow he managed to keep the gnawing fear out of his voice.

Once in the elevator he allowed his fear to surface. Rising nausea threatened spill out, he swallowed hard. As the elevator doors opened he was almost floored by a flying Goth tech. He held his balance and embraced her fiercely. "Abbs can't breathe." He prized her arms from his neck. Wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and walked her into the lab. "What have you found Abby?"

"I've found Jen's cell signal Gibbs. Here." She pointed to the spot in the hills.

"Boss." McGee rushed into the lab. "There are road works here." He pointed to a spot on the map where Tony and Jenny had headed into the hills.

"Is her cell moving Abby?"Gibbs asked.

"No. Gibbs you don't think..." Gibbs silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Don't Abby. We will go get them okay? McGee you're with me. Get Ducky tell him to meet us at the garage we'll take the truck." Gibbs gave Abby a quick hug and left.

Abby bounced up and down on her toes with anxiety. "Ring me Gibbs." She called after him. He flashed a thumbs-up to let her know he'd heard her and left.

Jenny gradually uncurled from her foetal position as the pain eased. "Tony, I think I'm in labour."

"Ya think Jen?" he questioned slightly sarcastically in a very Gibbs like manner, softening it with a stroke of her hair. "Hey Jen give me your phone a minute."

Jenny pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I couldn't get any service before."

Tony took it, staggering to his feet. "I know, but if I go back up the road, maybe..." he waited for the latest dizzy spell to pass before he headed up the bank. It was a painful scramble with his left foot and hip causing him a great deal of pain. His feet went flying out from under him and he scrambled to keep his balance awakening every injury with fierce pain. Taking deep breathes he forced himself to keep going. At the top he was rewarded with reception on Jen's phone. He hit speed dial 2 knowing it was Gibbs number.

"Gibbs phone." McGee answered.

"Tim, need help. Accident. Jen's going into labour. We're on the Mountain road about half way up."

"DiNozzo is Jen hurt, are you hurt." Gibbs called over the speakerphone.

"Jen's a bit concussed, not badly. But she's in prem labour Gibbs. And I've ...can't...can't. Um Boss...gotta..." Gibbs heard Tony throwing up.

"We'll be there soon Tony, hold on. Don't hang up."

"Boss gotta get back to Jenny, car went down an embankment. Look for a dead deer. No reception down where Jen is. Gotta go see to her Boss."

"Okay Tony. I'll find you. We're about fifteen minutes from you," Gibbs reassured. "Tell Jenny I'll be there soon."

Tony flipped the phone shut and scrambled down the bank painfully, each step jarring and aggravating his injuries.

Jen lay quietly on the rug, her fair complexion whiter than usual her short red hair plastered to her face. Tony carefully lowered himself down onto the rug beside her.

"Jen, the Boss is on the way. Fifteen minutes. How are you?"

She turned liquid brown eyes on him. In their depths Tony could read the fear for the life of her child.

"My waters broke Tony. This baby wants out." She squirmed as another contraction built; stronger, stronger until she felt a groan she could no longer suppress build in her throat.

Tony felt helpless; he was way out of his depth with this. He wanted to help, to take the pain away to do something, anything to make her feel better. He grabbed her hand and felt her nails dig deep into his palm. Tony smothered a gasp of pain and let her continue to grab hold. As the contraction eased so did her grip on his hand.

"Better?" he asked.

'It's easing." Did I hurt you Tony? I'm sorry." She watched him rub his palm.

Tony chuckled, "I think my pain is nothing to what you're going through Jen. How's the head?" he checked her wound. There was now a huge knot surrounding the laceration. He was sure her headache was worse than she was letting on.

"Sore, not what's on my mind right now DiNozzo." She gasped out as another contraction hit. They were coming hard and fast. This baby was coming soon. "Tony..." she grasped his hand and squeezed as the contraction strengthened, building like a wave about to break upon the shore. Just when she thought she'd have to scream it began to ebb.

"Wow. That was a big one Jen. This baby isn't waiting any longer." he stated noticing Jen's instinctive change of position, legs spread wide and knees up. "Umm, time to get the knickers off?" his eyes looked huge and scared.

Jen chuckled. "Any other situation I'd have your job for that but, yes Tony you may help me take my 'knickers' off, please."

Tony grinned. "Pleased to be of service ma'am." He joked as he helped her ease her underwear off.

"Oh oh, Tony, I need...to... push." She groaned as a contraction grew stronger than the others had been. "Gibbs" she screamed as she pushed.

Tony couldn't hold her hand this time, he was watching her progress and could see the baby's head crowning. "Oh boy, Jen the baby's almost here. Push really hard." He coached seeing the wet dark hair of the baby's head. "Gibbs musta had dark hair once." He told her as the little dark head made its way into the world. "Nearly done Jen, pant for a minute." He felt around the baby's neck and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he didn't feel the cord there. "Okay Jen, the hardest part is over, bub's head is out. Another couple of pushes..." Jen pushed as the next contraction hit. Tony supported the baby's head carefully as it turned first one shoulder, then the other and the little babe slithered into his hand and he guided her onto Jen's belly with her mother's help. "Jen, it's a girl." He helped Jenny get her positioned, relieved to hear her squalling at her rude entry into the world.

"Oh Tony." Jen was laughing and crying at the same time. "She's got Jethro's lungs." Tony looked around for the first aid bag and dragged it over. From it he pulled a couple of triangular bandages some string and some scissors. Carefully he tied the umbilical cord well away from the baby in two places and cut between them then wrapped the baby in the triangular bandages. At least they'd provide the little one some warmth. The placenta he disposed of in a large evidence bag and set it aside for Medical staff to make sure it was in one piece.

Jen moved to lean against the car and put the little babe to her breast and Tony began to relax. She was breathing well, suckling well and Jen wasn't bleeding much. The three main things he'd worried about hadn't happened. Tony sat beside her his head rolling back in exhaustion.

"Well done Jen, although I don't think we'd better let it be widely known that I helped you out of your knickers. Gibbs ..."

"Gibbs will say thank you." Jen assured him, "But no, it will be our secret." Tony laughed and allowed his head to quietly slip to her shoulder as all his energy disappeared. "Got a name for her?" he asked as he tenderly caressed the baby's cheek.

"Well we had thought Anthony but I guess Antonia, or Antoinette, nah Antonella Abigail Gibbs has a much better sound to it. Tim and Ziva will have to wait for the next one." She looked up at the Very Special Agent who had got her through the most important journey of her life.

"Thank you isn't really enough Tony." Her eyes narrowed at his pallor. "Tony hang in there Gibbs will be here soon." At her words they heard voices at the top of the embankment and Tony let out a yell startling the infant into a scream which brought instant silence and then frantic babbling as Gibbs Ducky and McGee slithered down the embankment to where they lay. Jethro sank down by Jenny's side stunned. He put a huge hand out to touch his daughter's dark hair his eyes damp with joy.

"Jenny, you've been busy. How's our little man?"

"Well Jethro, we might have to get a refund for our test. Meet Antonella Abigail. That is if you approve?" she handed Antonella to Jethro to hold.

Tony just grinned from ear to ear at the stunned look on all their faces, until he tried to move and jarred his broken arm. He bit back a scream but the hiss he allowed to escape caught the attention of the rest of the team.

"Anthony my dear boy let me look at you." He checked Tony's head wound and his other obvious injuries, not disturbing the dressing on his hip or the splint on his arm. "Well young man, another stint in hospital. Really I think we should get you a minder. What's this, the third injury in as many months? And as for that poor noggin of yours. Any more knocks and you might make the Guinness book of records for head injuries." He checked DiNozzo's vital signs and was reasonably satisfied with them. "So you have taken up obstetrics as well now. Quite an achievement dear boy, you have done well."

Tony looked up at Ducky with pain filled eyes and shook his head. All he could think of was that Gibbs had missed his daughter's birth because he couldn't keep the car on the road. Ducky understood where Tony's mind was heading and motioned to Gibbs to leave his wife and child for a minute and attend to Tony.

"Hey DiNozzo." He squatted beside his son. "You look a bit beat up son." He took in all Tony's wounds knowing there'd be more he wasn't letting on about.

'I'm sorry Boss." Tony sounded so despondent Gibbs glanced sharply at Ducky who shrugged.

"What for Tony? You saved Jen and our baby. You kept them alive. Imagine if Jen had been on her own. She would have gone alone you know. That was her plan; she would have left the same time, taken the same route and hit the same deer, on her own. Think about that huh. Now let's get to the hospital son." Jethro motioned to Ducky to help him get Tony up. "McGee stay with Jen while we get Tony settled. We'll be back."

"Yes Boss." McGee replied as he squatted by Jenny admiring the baby.

"Ducky." Tony gritted his teeth as they helped him up. "I think my leg might be bleeding again." He pointed to the growing stain on his trouser leg.

The elderly M.E. knelt beside him and tied a firm pressure bandage above the wound. "That should hold it for a while." He placed his arm around Tony's waist and helped Jethro get Tony up to the truck and into the back. Jethro went back to help McGee with Jenny and his daughter while Ducky stayed with Tony.

Gibbs held his beautiful daughter for just a minute memorising every detail of her sweet face. Long Dark lashes swept her puffy eyes. Dark hair topped her tiny head. He lingered long enough to hold her tiny, tiny fingers which tightened to curl around his large one. When his eyes met Jenny's they were filled with joyful tears "She's beautiful Jen, I just hope we're doing the right thing naming her after DiNozzo. I mean she's already had a dramatic entrance to the world." He raised one eyebrow quizzically, a wry grin on his face.

"Do you think we're tempting fate Jethro? We can always change her name." Jen suggested as McGee helped her up carefully.

"Na. We just won't leave Dinozzo alone with her too much."

Jethro handed Baby Antonella to McGee who looked a little stunned to be trusted with the precious bundle. Satisfied his daughter was in safe hands he turned to Jenny.

"Come here trouble." He growled picking her up in his arms. He nuzzled her neck before carefully carrying her up to the truck. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" he was a little miffed to have missed the birth but was glad Tony had been there for her. "You've lost a bit of weight girl. Couldn't have made it up this bank with you yesterday." He set her carefully down at the top of the embankment and helped her into the back of the truck with DiNozzo and Ducky. Concern written all over his face when he saw Tony rolled onto his good side unconscious.

"Ducky? He just pass out?" Gibbs queried.

"I hope so Jethro. I hope so. Just get us to the hospital as quick as you can dear boy." Ducky pleaded grimly.

With a loving glance at Jen, the baby and DiNozzo he climbed into the cabin and headed for the hospital.

Blessedly Tony remained unconscious until their arrival at the ER where he was greeted with a gurney and unceremoniously hauled off for x-rays and scans. Jen also went for x-rays and a head CT scan. Jethro remained with his daughter while Ducky accompanied the injured pair.

He gazed down at his tiny infant. The staff had checked her thoroughly, bathed her and dressed her in a tiny matinee jacket and diaper, atop her head was the tiniest beanie he had ever seen. Intermittent memories of Kelly flashed through his mind. He was glad they looked so different. There really was no comparison. Kelly had been all Shannon to look at. This angel looked just like him. Gibbs smiled down with satisfaction at the featherweight bundle in his arms. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of looking at her, of holding her feeling the weight of her life in his arms. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of his heart an icy ache soothed away and warmth began to grow. Precious bundle. He counted her fingers and toes marvelling at her miniscule nails, her dainty little hand resting in his mighty one looked so fragile, too beautiful for this earth. Her tiny rosebud mouth pursed and moved as though she were practicing suckling.

"Gibbs you are in big, big trouble."

Jethro placed Toni in her crib before turning to greet Abby. "Shhh. Abs don't wake the baby."

Abby's face was a picture as emotions flitted across her face. Her mouth dropped open and worked convulsively like a fish gasping for air. "Gibbs." She wailed, "Why didn't you ring me. I've been so scared." She had tears rolling down her face.

"Sit Abby." Gibbs motioned her to sit in the chair near Jen and with great care placed his daughter into Abby's arms.

"Oh gee whiz. She's gorgeous Boss Man. It is a she? I mean, she looks like a she. Is it a she?"

Jethro laughed. He hoped Abby never changed. "Yes Abs, meet Antonella Abigail Gibbs. She's really little, only 5lb 6oz because she's premmie but she's breathing fine.

"You named her after Tony and Me?" her eyes were almost on stalks. "Wow I never had a baby named after me. So what will she call me, Auntie Abby?" Abby eased the little beanie off to peek at the dark down covering Toni's head. "Yes! She takes after you Gibbs. Not a red hair in sight. You did have dark hair once didn't you?" Abby's eyes narrowed as she asked him.

"Yeah Abbs the grey started about the same time as you and DiNozzo." He quipped.

"No fair Gibbs. You were always my silver haired fox. Not a patch of black in sight." Abby glared and thumped his arm disturbing the baby in her arms who let out a little wail. "Now look what you've done."

"Hey Abbs, that's what babies do best. Cry, poop, eat and sleep." Gibbs smiled as Abby lifted the infant to her shoulder and softly rubbed the tiny back. Toni's tiny face nestled into her neck as she drifted off to sleep again. "Gibbs she's gorgeous. She's so tiny. Is she okay? I mean she's really early isn't she?"

Gibbs lifted his infant daughter from Abby's arms and nestled her against his chest. She looked so right there Abby thought, so safe in the protection of her father's strong arms. Abby sighed. She watched Gibbs hand tenderly span the length of Toni's back. His one hand held her close and safe. The tender look on his face Abby realised she had seen before, that fatherly pride. In that instant she realised Gibbs really did love her and Tony as his family. The feelings his little Toni brought to the surface of this tough marine were not so different to those he displayed for herself and Tony.

Finally the injured pair was returned to them. Tony was conscious much to Gibbs relief. Jen looked much better now she was able to lie down and rest. Ducky was filling them in on DiNozzo's condition.

"Anthony will need surgery to remove the shards of his cell phone from his thigh and suture the wound closed. His arm also may need surgery; the orthopaedic consultant is going to have a look at the x-rays. Tony has a nasty concussion and a fractured skull which," he added holding his hands up to stop worried questioning, "...is not as bad as it sounds. There is no underlying brain injury but... the skull fracture, although not a substantial problem in itself, is in an area where a major blood vessel lies close to the surface. We need to keep a very close eye on his neurological status as a result. Tony will be in ICU for at least 24hrs. Mary is putting an IV in and starting him on IV antibiotics and analgesia. At present he's slipping in and out of consciousness. I expect that to improve over the next 24 hours. His foot injury is a simple fracture; he needs it in a walking cast for 6 weeks. No point in crutches with his arm in plaster. We will endeavour to keep him on bed rest for at least the 3 days it will take for the plaster to dry."

Gibbs looked over his son's battered frame. At least at present Tony looked awake and reasonably comfortable. Ducky placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "He will be fine Jethro. Go talk to him. Help him know he's not alone." Gibbs nodded, leaving Ducky with Jenny.

"Hi Tony." Gibbs carefully moved Tony's hair out of the way to check his head wound. "They gonna stitch this?"

Tony winced at the light touch. "Yeah, when they put me under to operate on the hip." Gibbs let his hand gently slide down Tony's cheek.

"Tony, thank you." He saw the confusion in Tony's eyes and knew he would have to elaborate. "Thank you for being there for Jen and the baby, for stepping in for me, for knowing what to do. If it had been me..." Gibbs stopped and took a deep breath. "Tony I could have lost them both. They are alive because of you. I'm proud of you son. I don't want you to think the baby will change things. Family doesn't work like that." He paused seeing the bitterness in Tony's eyes. "Not real family Tony. Real parents, their hearts just expand with each new child. You didn't replace Abby when you came to us. I simply grew to love you as well. There is room in my heart for all my children and Jen as well. You are no less important in my life today than you were last year. Are we clear Tony?"

Tony nodded and Gibbs finally saw some of the fear and trepidation leave. He turned to look at the infant in her crib.

"Wanna hold her Tony?" Gibbs suggested and seeing Tony's spark of hope he met Jen's eyes with a smile as he picked up the sleepy babe and carefully tucked her in to the crook of Tony's good arm making sure not to dislodge the IV line.

Tony lifted his head and peered down at the warm bundle in his arm. She had a cute little button nose and a tiny sweet rosebud mouth. Tony drank in every detail, the wispy dark hair peeking out from under the beanie, the unbelievably long black lashes fringing her closed eyes, delicate almost non-existent brows. Her whole head not much bigger than an orange!

"Wow." The quiet exclamation reached the infant's ears and little eyes fluttered open allowing DiNozzo to meet her clear blue-eyed gaze, definitely her father's daughter. "Oh hello sweetheart." He crooned softly wishing his other hand worked so he could touch her. "I can see I'm gonna have to do some butt kicking when you get older little one, between me and Abs and Dad you might end up a spinster." He smiled as the baby listened quietly. "I can't wait until you're big enough to talk and walk. So many exciting things to show you. Abby will show you all her cool machines, McGee will show you how to hack into Daddy's computer and I" Tony chuckled, "I will show you how to glue your daddy to the..." Gibbs looked startled.

"Okay. Enough Tony. She's not even a day old and you're already trying to corrupt her."

"Aww Dad. We're just getting acquainted. I can't believe she's so tiny. Is she really all right? I mean she's really early isn't she?" Tony looked worriedly at the baby as though she might disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Yeah the neonatal guy said she's perfect. They'll keep her in the NICU overnight and then release her in a couple of days if she and Jen are both well. Jen's fine, no stitches or anything just a mild concussion nothing at all for you to worry about. You did good son. You just lay quiet and get well DiNozzo. You are gonna be off duty for some time." Gibbs settled the baby into Jen's arms with tender care.

"How come Ziva hasn't come?" Tony queried rubbing his blurry eyes.

"McGee has gone back to fetch her. They should be back soon. How's the head Tony?"Gibbs asked, watching Tony's eyes glaze over.

"Not so bad boss they gave me some jungle juice a little while ago, hard to focus though, can't concentrate." Tony paused trying harder to focus his bleary eyes.

"Just relax DiNozzo. Close your eyes and rest." Gibbs brushed his hand over Tony's forehead. "Sleep, Tony." He kept stroking Tony's forehead just as he would have done Kelly's and just as he would do for Toni in the future. The creases in Tony's forehead relaxed as Gibbs soothed away the tension. When he heard a tiny snore Gibbs allowed himself to smile and eased the stroking.

"You're a good father Jethro." Ducky whispered in his ear as he turned away.

"Ah. I've missed it so much Ducky. If I had been Tony's Dad..." Jethro broke off not certain how to express what he was feeling.

"You would have made sure he had all he needed, not just materially but emotionally and spiritually as well. But Jethro would you recognise _our_ Tony? We can't undo his past but we can build for him a future. That's what you and Jen are doing. You are helping him to heal and move forward. He's lucky to have you Gibbs." Ducky clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You know Ducky I think I'm the lucky one." Gibbs said thoughtfully, "Tony , Abby, Little Toni and Jen. You, McGee and Ziva. I spent so long searching for family after Shannon and Kelly, in all the wrong places and when I stopped looking there you all were. I never thought I'd be this happy again Ducky." He returned to sit with Jenny while they waited for Tony to be taken for his surgery and Jen to be taken to her room.

'Jethro, I am so glad to see this day. You know you went to rescue Tony and Jen, but I think they are the ones that did the rescuing.' Ducky thought as he smiled down at Gibbs holding Jen's hand.

**AN:** Thanks for reading. I had fun dreamimg this up and hope you enjoyed it. Blessings to all of you.


End file.
